Bumblestripe's Revenge
by Pokesnail
Summary: When Dovewing breaks up with him, Bumblestripe is devastated. One night, a mysterious gray speckled cat appears in his dream. From then on, Bumblestripe's life changed. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story! Due to technical difficulties *cough*mebeinglazy*cough*, If Tigers Could Fly was cancelled. Instead, I give you Bumblestripe's Revenge!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oh and this takes place after Dovewing and Bumblestripe break up in Bramblestar's Storm.**

**I just rewrote this, so it might not match up with the rest of the story, and it might be written better than the other chapters.**

**And thanks to Brighteyes of ThunderClan for beta-ing it, and KatieK101 and Empress Tansy for helpful advice.**

* * *

><p>The fresh-kill pile had just been filled up again by the dawn hunting patrol. All in ThunderClan was peaceful and quiet.<p>

Bumblestripe padded up to the fresh-kill pile, searching for a perfect piece of prey. Just as he picked up a warm squirrel in his jaws, the love of his life approached him on soft paws mushing the still-wet ground.

"Hey Dovewing! Wanna share this squirrel?" He asked her, but Dovewing just stood there, her eyes pointed determinedly at the ground. The gray she-cat wasn't energetic like her usual self, and seemed extremely focused on a smooth gray pebble.

"Dovesweetie, what's wrong?" Bumblestripe stopped in his tracks, looking at Dovewing. "Is it something to do with that extremely handsome pebble you're gazing at instead of me?"

Dovewing didn't answer him, but instead just turned her sights towards another pebble nearby that was gray-and-black striped. The humid wind blew by peacefully, rolling the rocks together.

"Dovesweetie?" Bumblestripe stepped a little closer and licked his mate's shoulder.

After a few breezes Dovewing had not looked up up. She mumbled something incomprehensible, but Bumblestripe motioned for her to speak up.

Finally, she looked up, and made eye contact, blue eyes locked into blue eyes.

"I... I can't be with you anymore."

Those six words. _I can't be with you anymore. I can't be with you anymore. I. Can't. Be. With. You. Anymore. _They pounded in his head like a badger's footsteps. _I can't be. With you anymore. _Feeling dazed, Bumblestripe took a bite of squirrel, but it tasted like dirt, and he spit it out. Trying again, the squirrel still tasted awful.

Graystripe walked up to him. "Hey are you gonna have the rest of that squirrel?" The fluffy almost-elder asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure, you can have it," Bumblestripe muttered in a daze. Why would Dovewing break up with _him_?

_Dovewing. _Oh, how he itched to claw out her eyes, yet still lock into her loving gaze.

_Dovewing. _Oh, how he wished to slash her ears, yet still listen to the wonderful things she said.

_Dovewing. _Oh, how he wanted to rake her belly, yet still have wonderful kits someday.

His eyes swimming with tears, Bumblestripe trembled, thinking of the future kits they could have had. They had already named them: Firekit, in honor of Firestar, Ivykit, in honor of Ivypool, and Briarkit, in honor of Briarlight. Now they were never going to exist...

Bumblestripe's heart twisted and pulled and teared, just thinking about how their kits could never be born. Should he just give up their future life just like Dovewing did? He kneaded the ground in anxiety,

The two pebbles from earlier had rolled into view again. Making up his mind, he stepped on them.

* * *

><p>Bumblestripe blinked his eyes open to a starry landscape, with assorted cats wandering around sharing tongues, trailing stars as they walked. He prodded the ground, and was surprised that it was mushy like back on ThunderClan.<p>

"Hello there," said a voice from directly behind him. Bumblestripe jumped up a fox-length into the air in surprise, and turned to look at a gray cat with darker gray flecks and mysterious blue eyes standing on a tree stump.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Bumblestripe asked nervously. For all he knew, this could be an illusion, and he was standing in the Place of No Stars.

"You're in StarClan, mouse-brain. Where else would you be?" He sneered, leering at Bumblestripe.

"Well, there is the Dark Forest," Bumblestripe muttered under his breath, but decided to take the cat's word for it.

The tom leaped down from the stump and stood right in front of Bumblestripe. "Anyway, I've been watching over you for the past few days, and I noticed your breakup with- what's her name again?"

Bumblestripe mumbled something under his breath, staring at the ground.

"What did you say?" He asked sweetly.

Bumblestripe looked up, unsheathed his claws into the moist ground, and yowled at the top of his lungs. "THE STUPID FILTHY UGLY LYING PIECE OF FOX DUNG THAT BROKE UP WITH ME IS DOVEWING!"

The tom smiled. "I know how to help you channel that anger you feel," He leaned in closer to Bumblestripe and whispered "I can help you get revenge."

Bumblestripe's eyes were as wide as Silverpelt. "You can really do that?"

He just nodded and said "Tomorrow night, come to this area again. We shall begin training then," He began to turn and walk off, but Bumblestripe called out to him.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" Bumblestripe ran up to the tom.

"My name? My name is Ashfur."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Read and review please! I think I definitely improved from my 300ish word chapter from before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Bumblestripe woke up and yawned, for once forgetting about Dovewing.<p>

Of course, two seconds later, he remembered, and a fire raged in his eyes.

Then he remembered his dream. He was gonna get revenge! Plus, Ashfur was a good cat; he went to StarClan.

Bumblestripe headed over to where Squirrelflight was announcing the patrols.

The dark ginger she-cat scanned the crowd. "Berrynose will lead the dawn border patrol, and bring Bumblestripe, Dovewing, and Whitewing. Oh, and bring Dewpaw as well."

The striped tom groaned inwardly. He would have to spend the patrol enduring Dovewing continuing on like nothing happened yesterday. Not to mention her mother was coming too.

At least Dewpaw was okay.

The patrol set off towards the WindClan border. Berrynose stopped abruptly and crouched down.

"This is how you set a scent mark. You crouch down like me, with your bottom facing the decided-upon marker, like this tree. Then you-"

"Berrynose, we know how to set scent markers! We're all seasoned warriors, and Dewpaw is a senior apprentice!" Bumblestripe snarled.

"Yeah, stop treating us like kits!" Dovewing yowled.

Berrynose set the marker and rolled his eyes. "Well, _excuse me._ Nobody is as awesome as me, so I have to show you what I know so you can become a tiny bit more awesome, like a mini-me."

Whitewing stepped forward. "Berrynose, this is outrageous behavior from you. Maybe you should go back to camp and let us continue on with the patrol."

Berrynose sighed. "I guess I'm just too cool for you guys, so I'll go back to camp," the cream tom sauntered back to camp, head held high.

Bumblestripe growled. That piece of fox dung!

* * *

><p>That night, Bumblestripe traveled to StarClan in his dreams again, where Ashfur was waiting.<p>

"Good, you're here," he stated without welcoming.

Bumblestripe nodded. "I wouldn't ever miss an opportunity like this!"

"So, I assume you know basic fighting techniques due to your warrior training. But here, I will teach you more than you could ever learn from KittypetClan. From now on, you are my apprentice, and will be referred to as Bumblepaw. Got that?" Ashfur snarled.

"Yes."

"The first thing I will teach you, Bumblepaw, is the Killing Bite. Of course, we should practice one ach other, because then you wouldn't get revenge and I wouldn't be able to mentor you," Ashfur told him. "Name a cat you hate."

Bumblestripe smiled.

"Berrynose."

* * *

><p>The gray tom led Bumblestripe to another part of StarClan before halting suddenly.<p>

"He should be appearing here right... now," Ashfur pawed the ground. "So, what you wanna do is creep up on him, always staying in the shadows. Then, making sure no one sees you, you flip him and chomp down on his throat. Run away quickly. Oh, and you should always disguise your scent before trying. And if you fail, it all fails."

Bumblestripe watched as Berrynose and Honeyfern padded along, sharing tongues. The striped tom rolled himself in mud, then stalked after the couple.

He stepped forward nimbly, and bit down hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! I'm such a procrastinator; I was reading blazing star. And then I had school before I could publish.**

**Please review and tell me if I did any thing wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soy un procrastinator. Sorry about that.**

**Big shoutout to Empress Tansy for giving me awesome tips, and to all my other reviewers.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rolling around in his nest, Bumblestripe heard a piercing yowl come from across the den.<p>

He looked over in alarm. It was Poppyfrost, desperately shaking her mate's cold body.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Berrynose won't wake up!" Poppyfrost cried in alarm, limbs rigid in horror.

_Why... ? _Bumblestripe thought, confused. Then he looked again, memories flooding back from the night before.

The couple.

The stalking.

The bite.

He stepped back a few steps in alarm. _I did that?! I didn't mean to actually kill anyone!_

Bumblestripe shook his head and reminded himself that all of this was okay, because he would get revenge on Dovewing.

ThunderClan's blind medicine cat looked up from Berrynose with a grieving expression.

Poppyfrost looked eagerly towards Jayfeather. He sighed and gave a slight nod.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOO-OOOO!" Poppyfrost's screech pierced the calm morning air like a dagger.

"Here, come with me to my den, and I'll get you some thyme," Jayfeather had never been friends with Berrynose, but a death out of the blue was a tragedy for everyone.

The crowd scurried eventually, but Bumblestripe stayed, Poppyfrost's screams still fresh in the air. He stared and stared at the dead cat, the cat whose death _he _had caused.

But there was no regret in those blue blue eyes of his.

_Dovewing, I'm coming for you! This is only the beginning..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the chapter is finally done. Sorry for the big delay, I was toying around with a new oneshot that will come out soon.**


End file.
